


Heat

by littlehuntress



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Established Relationship, Horny idiots, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Being felt up by Arthur behind a shed wasn't exactly romantic.





	Heat

Getting felt up by Arthur behind the shed in Gwen's house hadn't been the most romantic thing in the world. 

Still, bloody fantastic. 

They'd been admiring the renovations she and Lance had made to their patio, so they could host their weekly reunions there, and then, Arthur had pulled Merlin back by his jean's belt loops. 

Their bodies had ended up flushed together, their hips perfectly fitted, and as stealthily as he could Arthur had sneaked a hand under Merlin's shirt. His fingers trailing dangerously low on his stomach. Merlin had been a bit surprised none of his friends made a comment about their display. Not even Gwaine. 

But then again, since they'd started dating all of their friends had developed the ability to ignore them if they did so much as look in the other's direction. Merlin couldn't fathom why. 

As soon as Arthur's teeth had found _the_ spot below his ear, and he'd whispered hotly about every filthy thing he wanted to do with Merlin--which required less clothes, a whole lot of touching and mouths and tongues--Merlin had felt his insides drop with heat. 

They'd barely kept any distance between them when they had gone searching for a more secluded place, the shed had looked like the ideal place, but their friends had effectively cockblocked them with a titanium lock hard to pick. 

"Let's go around. It's dark and no one will see us there," Arthur had said, voice so husky that it made Merlin shiver. 

"Okay, okay, let's go," Merlin had said--or more like groaned--high on anticipation. It had sounded like a brilliant idea. 

They'd spent the next ten minutes with mouths fused, tongues sliding together, wet and hot. Grinding and touching anywhere they could, until their friends had finally noticed their absence. The voices wondering where they were had risen and had come closer to them. They came out from their hiding spot before the impromptu search party found them in a compromising situation. And then they had to keep their hands to themselves. 

Arthur was talking with Leon and Gwaine, a glass of wine in his hand. Occasionally he'd look around to search for Merlin and when their eyes met, Merlin could feel the heat in his gaze. 

He couldn't have predicted how his evening would turn out, but it was well on its way to be an excellent one. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket startling him out of his thoughts of ravishing Arthur's mouth. He took it out and read the text from Arthur. 

_Just you wait until I get my hands on you._

Merlin bit his lip and texted back. 

_Can't wait._

Things were definitely looking up for him.


End file.
